Souvenirs de Black
by LaPlumeDanse
Summary: Fugaces moments, événements importants, instants du quotidien... Tout ce qui constituait et constitue encore aujourd'hui l'essence même d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers, les Black. Et même si, en ce jour, leur nom a disparu, leur splendeur persiste.
1. Chapter 1

La danseuse arrêta de tourner sur elle-même, la musique se taisant doucement. La lune se réfractait sur l'horloger qui troublait le silence de la pièce de ses battements d'aiguilles. La pièce, sombre et ténébreuse, reflétait toute la noirceur de la noble et ancienne maison des Black. Les trois sœurs levèrent les yeux. L'ainée, Andromeda, détourna le regard vers le cadran de l'horloge. 23 heures 25. Quatre heures à entendre les hurlements de sa mère folle depuis la naissance, digne héritage de la consanguinité des Sangs-Purs. Quatre heures à réécouter en boucle la mélodie de la boîte à musique richement décorée. Quatre heures à calmer les fillettes, Bella et Cissy. Andromeda avait toujours protégé ses sœurs de la magie noire et des croyances abominables de la famille Black. La cadette Bellatrix fronça les sourcils faisait flamboyer ses yeux d'onyx. Concentrée, elle tourna la clé de la boîte et la musique légère résonna dans la chambre de l'ainée tandis que les hurlements reprenaient de plus belle. Cissy sourit doucement à travers ses cheveux d'ange comme pour rassurer sa grande sœur qui paraissait inquiète. Les trois continuèrent à regarder la danseuse tourner encore et encore, l'air serein emplissant la pièce dès que l'on tournait la clé, et ce, jusqu'à ce que les cris cessent et que les jeunes filles puissent enfin dormir apaisées


	2. Drago

Coucou à mes très rares lecteurs (merci à ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent une review)

Euh... C'est les personnages de JK Rowling... Voilà voilà...

Drago est un Black par sa mère Narcissa dont le nom de jeune fille était Black.

Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de français.

* * *

Mon premier souvenir date de cette époque. L'époque où un rien me faisait sentir invincible : un coup de vent, une averse… Le petit garçon que j'étais triomphant de tout. Ma mère me trouvait mignon et me pardonnait volontiers mes bêtises, c'était le plus important. Je riais en galopant dans le jardin, mes petits pieds nus foulant l'herbe grasse du Wiltshire.

C'était la saison des roses, elles grimpaient follement belles, sur les murs de la demeure familiale. Frappée par un soleil flamboyant, elle rayonnait, par-là, je veux dire qu'elle rayonnait encore plus que d'habitude. Haut comme trois pommes, je lézardais à l'ombre des chênes et des acacias en fleur. La divine odeur des pivoines ensoleillées me transcendait. Puis, j'observais les paons immaculés aller et venir dans le parterre de fleurs sauvages. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs : bleus, rouges, jaunes, blanches, oranges…

Quand je pense à ce moment, un immense sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité m'envahit. Je ne trouve la paix que dans le passé, où je me refugie bien trop souvent d'ailleurs, surtout par les temps qui courent.

Ensuite, je me relevais et j'allais me rafraîchir dans l'onde pure du ruisseau qui serpentait entre les arbres du bosquet. Je comptais les têtards, discutais avec les écureuils, assemblais des barrages pour retenir l'eau afin d'y placer les petites embarcations que je construisais. Parfois même, j'y mettais les figurines de joueurs de quidditch que je recevais pour Noël, malgré leurs vives protestations qui m'amusaient grandement, me faisant rire, d'un rire d'enfant innocent.

J'allais courir dans le jardin, me rouler dans les fleurs des prés, grimper sur les basses branches des arbres. Alors, épuisé, affamé, je me rendais jusqu'à la véranda où ma mère faisait pousser des orchidées, de toute beauté en plus d'être utile à la préparation de la plupart des potions de mon parrain.

Enfin, je rentrais dans le manoir. L'atmosphère changeait aussitôt. Moi qui mourrait de chaleur et suait à grosses gouttes, la fraîcheur s'emparait de mon être. Mes pieds parsemés d'herbes sur le damier en marbre glacé. Les murs en lambris boisés ne réchauffaient pas le tout. Mais cette froideur, je ne la repoussais pas, non, je l'accueillais avec joie dans mes petits bras d'enfant. Je me rendais jusqu'à la cuisine, mes plantes de pieds claquant sur le carrelage, Le couloir semblait sombre, mes yeux ayant sûrement besoin de s'habituer au changement soudain de luminosité. Les rideaux bouteille en velours étaient tirés pour éviter que la lumière ne vienne déranger ma famille. De ma petite voix, j'appelais notre elfe, lui demandais de m'amener à la cuisine et de me servir un verre de jus de citrouille et une part de tarte aux pommes.

J'adorais la fin du printemps, avant d'aller à Poudlard, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne.

C'était l'époque des roses, l'époque des tartes aux pommes, l'époque de mon anniversaire.

L'époque où Drago Malefoy était heureux.


	3. Dorea

Re-bonjour ! Dans la foulée je poste un autre chapitre !

Je profite du temps libre qu'il me reste avant la rentrée. Cependant ne nous lamentons pas indéfiniment sur cette issue que tout le monde sait fatale, et profitons du temps qui nous est imparti pour dévorer des centaines de fics ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais c'est ce que je m'applique à faire.

Je vais sûrement écrire à nouveau sur le thème de la famille Black. Je la trouve réellement fascinante.

Doréa est un personnage qui n'est pas assez exploité à mon goût. Cette femme est vraiment extraordinaire, c'est une Black mariée à un Potter, elle est sûrement la mère de James mais je n'ai aucune confirmation là dessus.

Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

Bref, n'oubliez pas: lire une fic c'est génial mais laisser une review c'est mieux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un nuage de vapeur envahit la salle de bain. Une gracieuse silhouette sortit de la douche en marbre blanc, s'enroula dans une serviette en coton du Nil, parsemée de fils d'or véritables. La buée de dissipa et une jeune fille apparut. Des gouttes d'eau zigzaguaient le long de ses boucles d'ébènes. Elle ouvrit des yeux couleur orage ombragés d'épais cils noirs, balaya la pièce du regard. Un miroir encadré d'argent incrusté de pierres précieuses surmontait deux lavabos de marbre rose qui croulaient sous les parfums et divers produits cosmétiques. Dorea s'assit devant une coiffeuse immense. Elle observa ses propres traits dans le miroir. Un regard tumultueux descendit les courbes de son visage pâle. Un front lisse, un nez droit, des pommettes discrètes, une bouche fine mais rouge comme les cerises que l'on cueille en été. Mais Dorea n'était pas une enfant de l'été, elle était née en plein cœur de l'hiver, quand la neige tombait drue, recouvrant toute trace de vie dans le paysage, quand le temps semblait s'arrêter devant la spectaculaire blancheur. Elle sécha ses cheveux avec un rapide sort, dorénavant sa chevelure s'étirait en une cascade de boucles aussi somptueuse que ténébreuse. Une main timide vint taper à la porte.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une jeune fille.

-Cassy ! Que fais-tu là ? Je me prépare pour le bal.

L'arrivante se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendrissant sa sœur par ce geste.

-Je voulais juste t'aider à te préparer.

Dorea soupira et acquiesça lentement. Cassiopeia s'avança pour se poster derrière sa sœur, l'humidité ambiante faisant onduler ses cheveux caramel.

-C'est une soirée très importante pour toi, Père et Mère se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour celle-ci. La famille Potter est influente, devenir Mme Potter est une grande opportunité. Fais honneur à la noble et grande maison des Black 'Réa. Et puis, tu le connais, tu l'as déjà croisé à Poudlard, dit Cassy tout en relevant les longs cheveux de sa sœur en un chignon complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, donnant un superbe aspect vaporeux à la coiffure.

- Je le sais bien… Cependant… Il ne m'a pas… Attiré plus que ça, vois-tu ?

-Je ne me marierai jamais, soutint Cassiopeia.

Dorea éclata d'un rire amusé.

-Tu es… Tellement naïve, Cassy. Tu te marieras un jour ou l'autre même si tu ne le désires guère.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, grande sœur, soupira-t-elle

Cassy se retourna, la serviette tomba, de la soie noir vint la remplacer. Le tissu d'une douceur incomparable glissa sur la peau veloutée de la jeune fille.

Quand la plus jeune fut autorisée à se retourner, elle vit une femme habillée d'une robe de soirée des plus élégantes. Elle afficha un léger sourire lorsque sa grande sœur tira le col bustier vers le haut en ronchonnant qu'il allait tomber. Cassiopeia resserra les lacets dans le dos de sa sœur pour qu'elle n'en soit plus inquiétée.

-Me voilà prête pour le bal.

-Pas exactement… Cassy attrapa un rouge à lèvres et un mascara et les fourra dans les mains de sa sœur qu'elle poussa devant le miroir avant de quitter la pièce l'air agacé.

Dorea soupira en secouant la tête avec douceur. Elle regarda vers le bas en mettant son mascara, intensifiant son regard, enduit légèrement ses lèvres de rouge alors elle se regarda dans le miroir, pleinement satisfaite.

Cassy revint habillée d'une robe rose clair, dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes, elle reçut les compliments de sa grande sœur.

Dorea chaussa ses escarpins noirs favoris. Même avec six centimètres de plus, sa robe trainait au sol. La sang-pure sortit de sa suite la tête haute et fière.

-'Réa ! Tu es trop jolie ! S'exclama Marius du haut de ses 7 ans.

Même si la jeune fille avait 10 ans de plus que son frère, elle l'adorait. Tout comme elle adorait Cassy qui avait 15 ans. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas beaucoup de liens avec son frère Pollux qui était beaucoup plus vieux malgré cela, il était là pour l'évènement. Il lui offrit son bras et ils longèrent le couloir côte à côte.

-Dorea Elladora Black, ma chère sœur, tu es devenue une bien jolie jeune fille, chuchota-t'il, tu vas te marier à Charlus Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix tu sais…

La langue de Pollux claqua dans l'air chargé de la résignation de la jeune fille.

-Une Black ne se plaint pas. Elle lève la tête et reste digne même dans les plus horribles moments.

Dorea soupira une dernière fois avant d'apercevoir son futur mari, alors elle songea qu'elle n'était plus une Black pour longtemps.


End file.
